User talk:NewYorkCity101
Hey Hey there, I just wanna let you know that the user named Arik063 just vandalized TP's account on here. And here's the link to this account if you want to see what he did. Rodney16 (talk) 15:21, April 9, 2018 (UTC) UPDATE click on this link to hear what is happening on this wiki. --Rodney16 (talk) 19:21, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you for the alert, I'll be sure to keep a lookout for him. I warn you now that I am more focused on Logopedia than CLG. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:47, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Mind if I request Wikia slap some protexction on this place to keep Nate out? That lunatic is going to relentlessly sockpuppet until this place is protected against his sockpuppet sprees. If you want you, I can ask Wikia to drop some known measures known to keep him out here, or you can ask them to do so yourself. GethN7 (talk) 03:39, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, do what you can to get Wikia to help. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 03:41, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::K. In the meantime, you'll want to lock down the pages Nate keeps vandalizing to slow him down. GethN7 (talk) 03:43, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::you should add that protection to logopedia as well. it'll help out on there as well. StoneKnightMan (talk) 04:05, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Caidin sock-puppet Here's another one of his sock-puppet accounts Break A Ball 1-80 2005 2008 2009 2012 2014 2018. We know the punishment for him. --TPercival (talk) 05:54, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Here's another one: Bouncy Inflatable Popping. --TPercival (talk) 06:24, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Here's yet another one: Texbunny --TPercival (talk) 16:33, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :::Here's obviously another one of his sock-puppet accounts Bugs Bunny And Tom Gets Grounded. --TPercival (talk) 13:36, June 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::Here's this: Caidin Cinemas. We're gonna need more admins on this site. --TPercival (talk) 15:34, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::Is this Caidin's new sock puppet account?: https://closinglogogroup.fandom.com/wiki/User:Please_don%27t_block --Rodney16 (talk) 07:47, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Future Messages Attention all users, for future reference, please message me on Logopedia. Thank you. NYC–101 14:21, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Hey Should I wanna ban Wpftwbtfl now! --Duc4Wikia (talk) 16:20, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Hey Can you ban NewYorkCity101 USA please! Duc4Wikia (talk) 02:44, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey Can I block User:Drewbie Melle because this lack a summary? --Duc4Wikia (talk) 15:08, December 29, 2019 (UTC) :No, because you are not an administrator here, and just because a page lacks a summary does not mean a user gets blocked. What specifically did this user do? NYC–101 16:10, December 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Well I think the specifically of User:Drewbie Melle has to convert many pages (for example, Jay Wolpert Enterprises) into Logopedia imported pages, which may lead to a ban for no summary. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 16:22, December 29, 2019 (UTC) :::I think User:Drewbie Melle is vandalizing some pages like Hal Roach Studios and Revue Studios which was converted to Logopedia-style pages. NewYorkCity101, go back to their summaries (Revue Studios for example) and ban Drewbie Melle. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 22:43, December 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::After careful review, I have banned the user for adding false information. However, for future reference, please speak better English and do not be rude about banning a user to me. Thank you. NYC–101 23:00, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Hey Can I want to ban Chace1204, because this photo: appeared to be a fake and making vandalism on the Millar Gough Ink page? --Duc4Wikia (talk) 01:07, January 4, 2020 (UTC) :I strongly agree with the decisions, but I banned HarrisonRooks2002 for vandalizing the Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/Summary page! --Duc4Wikia (talk) 04:46, January 8, 2020 (UTC)